


Dreamcatcher

by crimsoxcore



Series: racing hearts & ticking clocks - [higurashi oneshots and stories] [5]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/crimsoxcore
Summary: Satoko was finally safe from her awful uncle - but the nightmares were still present.Tumblr prompt - nightmares





	Dreamcatcher

Satoko had nothing but a towel wrapped around her.

Keiichi was ahead of her, so she ran towards him as fast as her weak little feet could take her. She heard the obnoxious flapping of wings, and the sickening sounds the crows had made. But nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to see next. She didn't know what she would see, but when she heard Maebara Keiichi screaming viciously, she knew it would be nothing good.

When she stepped up, the first thing she saw was Keiichi swinging an axe. Then she looked down at the ground to see Rika's lifeless body. Her intensities were being pulled out of her by the hungry crows. Satoko felt like she was about to puke. She couldn't believe this was happening.

It can't be real...it can't be real...!

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Satoko screamed. She couldn't bring herself to turn around. "Satoko-chan! Calm down, it's me, Rika!" A gentle voice was faintly echoing, but Satoko could barely hear it over the loud screeches of the crows.

It couldn't be Rika, Rika was dead. Wasn't she? "Don't touch me, you murderer!"

She screamed in terror as the grip on her shoulder tightened.

"I won't let you kill me, the way you killed my best friend!" "Satoko, it's just a nightmare! Please, open your eyes, I'm okay! I promise," the voice urged, and the rushing in Satoko's head began to increase. 'This must be my punishment...' Satoko thought as she started uncontrollably shaking. "Satoko!" Rika's voice was yelling now, and Satoko could hear it clearly.

"Trust me!"

Finally, Satoko gathered every ounce of her courage and opened her eyes. Beside her was her best friend Rika Furude, who was hugging her tightly. She was alive and breathing, Satoko noted with a sigh of relief. She took a few deep breaths before trying to speak.

"Rika-chan! You don't know how happy I am to see you alright..." Satoko remarked rather grimly.

Rika smiled and hugged Satoko tight. "It's okay now, Satoko. I'm safe, and you're safe now. Nothing will hurt either of us."

Satoko was silent. Rika raised an eyebrow. "S-satoko?"

She looked down at the girl, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Not wanting to wake her, Rika gently laid her down in her bed, laying beside her. Then, with her arms still wrapped protectively around Satoko, Rika closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> expect drabbles about these two because they're just so freaking adorable I swear


End file.
